Allyanna Potter and the Hogwarts Journey
by minorobsessionx
Summary: Allyanna Potter. Hogwarts and unknown magic. What could be more of a shock? What house she's in. Her parents. Her brother. Her new love...s. First story on FFN please read/rate!
1. Allyana finds out

hey! My name is allyyana Potter, and it's been a while since anyone heard my story cause it has never been told. the books you read by that Rowling person? Not true. They don't mention ME, of course, and my story is important to the story, and is the story all together. It's eggstential.

When the Voldemuort (I'm not afraid to say his name like some people…..) came and tried to kill my parents, the famous Lily and Jamie Potter, he missed me. I was the girl that no one knew about, even my parents! I grew up on my own, and I had to see my parents die by green fire (AVODA KEDAVIVARAA!!) and my twin brother Harry (we were best friends even though he didn't know me) and it scarred me for life. I had to move to my aunt Serena (Lily's older sister) her house in Manhattan in order to see a physchiatrist (AN: dunno how to spell it) because I was so upset all the time. I'm not a perfect character at all.

People say that I look like my mom but you know I think I look more like my dad, with my long, dark back long hair that is the color of the darkest night (AN: like Batman! that was such a good movie! christian blale is sooooo sexy….Loved it! OK back to story…………) I have green eyes like lily….basicaly I am ike harry potter but not as famos cause no one has ever heard of me.

the letter that was supposed to put my in griffindoor got lost in the mail (you know ups…) and so I didn't hear about Hogwarts until I was 17. By that time I was sitting around in NYC (BEST PLACE EVER!) talking to my shrink and thinking about stuff. then I started to be able to do all this stuff (I blew up my aunt who was mean to me one day…..bet no ones ever done that before??)

"allyyanna a letter came for you in the mail"  
"go away i;m busy"

"no, it's from Hogwarts. Where your parents went."

"my parents are dead and they never new about me!!" I yelled and stormed out the door, my hair flowing in the wind. Some guys across the street in that flat (see I know london slang!!) wolf whisteled and I flicked them off. Stupid people.

I went into my room and slammed the door, not wondering about why people were being so mean to me. i just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. But then I thought why dont I go to hogwarts so I can get away from all of this badness?"

I packed up all of my stuff and went to the door.

"BYE aunt! Im going to learn magic and then ome back someday. If I don't fall in love with someone there……(ooohhhhhhhhhh this is not a hint teeeheeeeeeeee)

i got on the dragon heartstring wand with willow wood for the wand, it was apparently not like my brothers because the old guy kept going on and on about famous harry potter who I had never met but I was excited about seeing. Would they like me his sister who he didnt remember at all?/ I just wanted to see him, and then I saw this boy crying on the side of the road or should I say alley. I dont know who he was but he seemed so sad that i wanted to go up and give him a big hug and when I did he yelled and screamed at me "WHAT THE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I DON'T KNOW YOU!" and ran away.

I felt very bad.

It was a strange way to start the day (AN THAT RYMES!)

Dumm dummm dummmmmmmmmm WHO WAS THE BOY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALLYYANNA?? WILL SHE BECOME BFFS WITH H R AND H??

Stay tunnnnnnned……………..


	2. were going to hogwarts tra la la la la

**Disclaimer: I AM NT JK ROWLING AND I WILL NEVER BE. Xoxo to everyone that read btw, love you allll….even the person that gave me the bad review but i now they were trying to help so ill try and fix my stuff. Thankks you guys are like the best readers ever! Glad you like this lil story of mine…**

I woke up the first morning I was in london and went to the window, where I looked out of it to see big Ben and some of the bobbies that were just Muggles so I didn't really pay attention to them because I knew I was now a witch and could do magic.

I got a visit from Prof. Dunmbledore, and he talked to me and told me about what Hogwarts was going to be like. He spoke about the owls, and the wands, and the magical staircases (I new all of that b/c I had already gone to the bookstore Florish and Bots and gotten Hogwarts a history, my new fav book)

"Now allyanna," he said, "you're going to have to make do some adjusting when you get to Hogwarts, because it is very different from the muggle school that you went to in NYC, but I know youll do well because….welll….there is much I have to tell you abtous your parents"

Well I now they were lily and james potter and I am their daughter but the fact is that I aparantly have some really fing awesome magic powers!! I have to try and not to use them so much b/cause otherwise voldemort will want my powers and he will try to kidnap me to get them, said dumbledore. "WHAT?" I said.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN??" I screamed

Well beause I lived in America I had all sorts of theings that no normal witch my age had. Like a fashion sense for one! Like today I was wearing the hottest new Hollister top and a pair of abercrombie skinny jeans that made my butt look big and perfect. Those Hogwarts girls didn't know what they were going to see!

So I got on the train at platform nine and threequarters and it didn't take me any time at all to figure out who were the good people and who where the bad. There were some losers in one carriagge that were talking about voldemort.,I mean, who gives a crap about current events?? Not me. In America, I told these people, we watch the news, not read some silly newspaper, what was it the DAILY PROFIT or something else.

I got to Hogwarts with my new friends Alexandra and Victoria (I didn't know them butt they loved my jeans and so I did there makeup on the train and they looked goregeous as always (AN LOVE YOU ALEX AND VICTORIA XOXOX BESTIES FOR LIFE!!) and we went up the stiars into the great hall and suddenly there was the boy who i saw crying in diagram alley.

he ran past me tho and so i couldn't really see him enough to know who it was, not that I new anyone here anyway. god these people were like so annoying, I said to alexxie and tor.

"YEAH" they said "BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE YOU'LL BE IN OUR HOUSE!"

"no youll be in mine" said one of the people that were talking about voldemortt on the train to Hogwarts. She had really gross hair and people were avoidding her in the hallway and she had like a hump on her back because of all of the books she had in her bag. In other words – FREAK

"um why would I want to be in your house?" I said, smoothing my long curly dark hair until it shone so bright that she went away. SCORE! I said to alexxie and tor, and we laughed as we went in the hall. In case you couldn't tell we were the most popular girls in our school.

I put the sorting hat on after dumbledores said his speech and DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM

Whats ganna happen next? STAY TUNED FOR MOREE!


	3. the sorting hat

**Disclaimr: STILL DON'T OWN IT. LOVE YOU REVIEWRS XOXOX please read and rate cuz I loved it last time thanks everyone for reading this lil story of mine, ill work on the grammar cause I now thats annoying for some people but I,m like failing english so whateva. Ps. I know it's been likee so long but ive had school and im failing chemistrry causd my teacher is so bad…**

Allyanna looked out the window in the great hall as the sorting hat wuz put on her head. she was so nervous for the first time cuase she didn't know where she was gonna end up and she was going crazy with antisicpatiun.

"WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?" she thought to herself but then the hat spoke back to her in a very loud voice that she wass sure everyone could here in the great hall "Hey mate where do you wanna go because you've got some of everyone in you. I see you are smart, the smartest student I have ever seen so i want to put in you ravencalw because of that but you are also the most lyal person because you

have a heart of the strongest gold (ALSO AU SUCK IT MS. CHEM TEACHER) oxidate so I wanna put you in hufflepuff, you're also so brave and so ambitious so I want to put you in griffindor or slitherin, either would work well for you. you also have an eura of mystery around you and I want to tell you what it is.

I think your parents might not be lily and james potter. I think you might be the daughter of sometone else….but I can't tell you, allyanna maddylynne potter, what that is. And I know that someday youll thank me for this but for now youll just have to wait it out. Kay mate?? ALRIGHT THERE??

I blinked over and over because I didn't really know what to say because this had like taken forever for the sorting thingie to say and so I was just sitting on the sofa looking around while he went on and on a dn on.

"WHAT HOUSE SHOULD I GO IN THEN?" I sang.

"well you should go where your "brother" is mwhahaha cough cough"

"GRYFFINDOR!!" NO! I said because I didn't want to be with the gross hunchback bookworm and I new I was as popular as that kid I met. Her name was Petunia Parkinson and I knew we were going to be best friends, besides ally and torrie of course!

I was so angry that I used my brand new wand to wave and then suddenly there were sparks all around me that turned silver and green. My wand WANTED ME to be in slythierin!" I yelled, ad so Dumbledore looked at me his eyes shiny with tears of jubilliation and said "OF COURSE MY DEARIE, THOU ART PERFECT FOR THE GRAND AND NOBEL HOUSE OF THE SLITHERY SNAKES!"

HAHA. So I walked over to my new table and was cheered in by my three pet doves, ginnanna, lissabiss, and mittallzi and confetti rained down

"yep, this is where I belong."


	4. First evening in slytherin

**Disclaimer: Well so appparrantly some people thout this was a marysue on pottersues or some website and I went there and they were just mean people saying bad thingss about very goo d stories. Its not very nice at all to do that, im just writing a story here and if you want to say my story that I worked so hard on is a terrible troll than you go and do that but i like my story and i have so many other people that put me on their friends lists and sent me reviews saying they liked my story so you don't have to be mean – have constructive reviews but no FLAMES or JUST LIES theyre not good and they're just mean!**

**I will try and work on my grammar more (i found the spell check on my computer now so hopefully it wont be so bad…) and i hope you like this next part of the story………….thanks to ****siriusxxkissme, ****Lady Julie Snape, Zara-SBT, Dramione Forever, DreamWriter123, and for such nice comments. I love you guys! And this next chappp goes out to all my fans (please keep reviewing even bad ones so I can get better….)**

**Oh ad this isn't JK rowling's because although I want to be like her 1 day I still need a bit of work. The whole failing engish thing is not helping but english isn't by first language American is hahahahahahah so yeah. Sry for the rant just read.**

---------------

Pansy came and showed me too my new rooms which was in the bottom of the hgowarts dungeons. That's where I was going to be sleeping.

"the password is purest blood doth lie here" she said "and that's the most important thing for you to remember, potter, even though I don't like your brother and your mother was a filthy w****.

"you cant say that about

my mom! I said and I whish I knew her but pansy that is a horrible thing to say even though I think purebloods are right (no duh she was in slytherin, of course she was going to think that all mudbloods were bad thats why she didn't like the hunchback on the train…Hermione granger they called her. It was her brother's best frined)

"did you kill the dark lord?" asked draco malfoy, the kid who was the blonde kid I saw in diagonal alley (haha there are SO many names for it)

"no my brother did even as a baby I knew I was a loyal servant to the dark lord because he killed my ftather."

"why did you want him to kill your father asked draco

"because he hurt me as a baby!!!!" I screamed and hid behind the door. "NO BODY COME IN BECAUSE I WANT TO BE ALONE."

Then my twin brother knocked on the door and yelled ALLY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU COME OUT PLEASE.

-------------

Cliffy! Read and pleaseeeee review (especially you tor/giigiii). Thanks I know this chapter wuz short but there is so much more in this big ol; brain of mine. Tell me was the grammar better I hope so! I used the spell check thingie more… anyway I'm off….


End file.
